


Captain America: The Winter Soldier 3 Sentence Ficlets

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 sentence fic, Casual Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics written for the 3 sentence meme about Captain America: The Winter Soldier film and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: The Winter Soldier 3 Sentence Ficlets

**Sharon Carter/Maria Hill. Prompt: Meeting each other for coffee and talking about their new jobs!**

Sharon smiles at Beth, and is grateful that, even after six months of Sharon being on assignment, Beth is still able to have her coffee waiting and ready to go when Sharon slides into the chair across from Maria at the little table they’d always preferred. 

Maria looks at ease - relaxed even, which is weird - and her smile is just as butterfly-inducing as it had been when Sharon had been a green SHIELD recruit, when she says, “I’d complain about you being late, but I’m sure CIA missions in Madripoor aren’t any less complicated than SHIELD ones.”

"Just as much Hydra," Sharon says, before adding, "Now that we’ve talked about the people I’m able to kill, tell me about the ones you can’t over at Stark Industries."

**Bruce Wayne, Cap x Winter Soldier. Prompt: til' the end of the line.**

When Bruce is eight years old, his world changes thanks to the loss of those he loved; gaining Alexander Pierce as a father does not end that pain, but it gives him the tools to direct that pain … productively.

When Bruce is 12, he begins his training under the Winter Soldier; four years is enough time for his affection to grow beyond that felt for a teacher, and he cannot tell if Father approves, disapproves, or is amused (though, Bruce never protests the “procedure” that is required for The Soldier, so perhaps that is all that matters to Father.)

When Bruce is 19, he experiences the loss of two men he loved thanks to a man he now has reason to hate; gaining the Batman identity does not end that pain, but it does give him the tools to direct that pain … productively.

**Clint/Natasha. Prompt: sunrise**

It is not the first time that she has awoken to the feeling of Clint’s fingers brushing over the scar that the Winter Soldier gave her, but she raises an eyebrow at him just as expectantly on the morning after she’s left Fury’s “grave” as she has each time before.

"I’m glad you came home safe," Clint says softly, because here, in the early rays signaling the start of the day, two people who have made careers out of lying to everyone can be truthful with each other.

Natasha reaches up then, lets her fingers brush over the spider necklace around his neck, the one that matches her arrow necklace,and thinks that this is the best cover she’s had in a long time.

**Sam/Steve. Prompt: flying**

The helmet hair is pretty impressive, and Sam isn’t sure he trusts anybody who claims otherwise; he knows he doesn’t trust anyone who says they don’t at least want to pet that hair on top of Steve Rogers’ head when he takes the helmet off.

(Sam, of course, wants to do a lot more than pet it, and once their relationship has gone to that place, it’s a struggle every day not to be a smug asshole to everybody he meets just because he is the one tugging on Steve’s helmet hair while Steve comes apart beneath, above,and beside him and they aren’t.)

But the helmet hair is nothing when compared to the hair that Steve gets on that first flight without a helmet at all; the fact that he gets to tug on that is something that Sam really is going to be a smug asshole about (just as soon as they get around to leaving the bedroom.)

**Sharon/Natasha. Prompt: anything Sharon/Natasha**

The first night they spend together is frenzied, far too brief to be called a “night,” and yet they manage to break no less than fourteen regulations - half of those are against fraternization, and the other half are against “inappropriate use of S.H.I.E.L.D. office space.”

The second night together is longer, but desperate, and there are no more S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations to break, because there is no more S.H.I.E.L.D.

On the third night they spend together, Sharon’s CIA badge is placed next to Natasha’s gun, and they take their time in the discovery of familiar ground.


End file.
